


A Lot of Catching Up

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroes reflect on certain untoward developments</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Catching Up

“They’ve delayed production of that show you’re so fond of,” said Sherlock one morning, not long after he returned. He showed John the newspaper article. John sighed, not deeply bothered.

“It’s hardly surprising, the lead actors’ careers taking off the way they have. I thought they might miss out a whole year. Anyway, I can catch up on Dr. Who.”

“I can’t imagine you’re behind, with the complete set of DVDs _and_ the Christmas specials.”

“Not really in the mood, autumn last year. Greg said I wasn’t missing much.”

Sherlock reflected that he owed Lestrade yet another pint. “Let me know if you do, I might sit in.”

“There are times I’m not sure you haven’t been replaced by a very annoying alien. You used to throw cushions at the telly when Tom Baker was on.”

“His scarf was hardly practical.”

“You would have an opinion about that.”

“I know you’re not likely to credit this, John, but I was … quite homesick at times, for lack of a better word. I could watch BitTorrent of Dr. Who badly dubbed in Russian or properly in Basque, very good for improving my fluency. If anyone were paying attention, it didn’t endanger my cover identity. Our television is pirated in most of the major languages in the world. There are several advantages to being British.”

**Author's Note:**

> And like that, she understood why people wrote 221B ficlets.
> 
>  
> 
> Because of http://valeria2067.tumblr.com/post/32604220993/you-might-think-mycroft-is-heartless-sometimes-but-you


End file.
